The Comfort Of Love
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: Love is love no matter how you look at it, and though people try to bash love in, the only thing that matters is that you're with the person that makes you happy, and for Tigress it's Viper and for Viper It's Tigress. Read if you want guys.


Tigress was just sitting there in her dark room all alone. She was not sleeping, nor was she drifting off into the empty space that she sometimes did. But, she had both of her paws over her face and was crying tears of sorrow as well as letting out little whimpers of sorrow. For the reason she was crying, was that just today she went out on a mission outside of the valley of peace with her Master as well as her friends, most importantly though with the love of her life, Viper. As just a few months ago Tigress and Viper had fallen in love with one another, they just felt happy and complete when they were with one another. Their friends as well as their master accepted their love and as did the people of the valley of peace. Though, outside of the valley was different story, which leads to the reason she was crying tonight.

As after saving the village they had went to, to save, the villagers began to bash both Viper and Tigress for being in love. As they had said terrible things to the lovers like "Why are you with her, that's not right!" or they said "A girl and a girl in love, that's disgusting!" And many other worse things that made their friends angry and fill both Viper and Tigresses hearts with sadness, but mainly Tigresses. She had found love, something she always looked for in her life, and when finding it is being denied it. She continued to let the tears fall as she sat in her room still alone.

"Why would they say such horrible things?" Tigress asked herself in a sad tone not knowing why she and Vipers love was being bashed so harshly.

"I mean, is it wrong to love her? She just brings warmness to my heart and makes me happy, isn't that what supposed to happen when you find love?" Tigress asked herself again not knowing what to do, she just felt confused and sad all at the same time. And as she continued to cry, someone began to knock on her door lightly which made the tiger look up from her paws to see who it was.

"Who is it?" Tigress asked trying to sound the same in firm yet strong tone, only you could still hear sadness in it no matter how hard she tried.

"It's me sweetheart, may I come in?" Viper asked in a soft tone. When she heard it was her lover, Tigress quickly wiped away her tears from her eyes, as she knew Viper never liked to see her in tears.

"Sure, you can come in honey." Tigress stated softly, Viper then slowly opened the door to her lover's room and gently slithered in to it, and closed the door behind her not wanting to make any loud noises in the process.

"I brought you some noodles, I figured you were hungry considering you haven't eaten since we got back from our mission today," Viper stated sweetly before bringing her tail up which contained a bowl of hot steaming noodles.

"Thanks, You can just set them over there sweetie," Tigress stated with a smile on her face as she pointed to her little desk next to her bed. Viper then gently shook her head and slithered over to the desk to which she gently put the noodles one. Viper then slowly slithered up onto the bed and next to her feline.

"You have been crying Tigress," Viper stated in a sad tone which made her lover have a little bit of a surprised face.

"What, no I haven't Viper," Tigress said trying to deny that she had been, though it was falling because of the bright red around her eyes.

"Tigress its ok you don't have to hide it, I would be lying if I haven't been either," Viper stated gently before wrapping her tail around Tigresses paw who was looking down at the ground. Not because Viper was holding her paw, as it brought warmness whenever her lover did that, but it saddened her to hear viper cry considering Viper was always happy and cheerful.

"Why do they hate our love so much, Viper?" Tigress asked in a wondered tone after she had gently laid her head onto Vipers and closed her eyes with tightness and grabbing her paw on Vipers tail.

"I'm not sure my love, maybe they just think a girl being in love with a girl shouldn't happen," Viper stated in a sad tone as she didn't want to believe the words she and just said. But, she knew it was the truth, it was a cruel world they lived in and some people were just cruel.

"Do you believe them honey?" Tigress asked her sweet her snake as she slowly re opened her eyes and rubbed her head against Vipers who gently rubbed back warmly.

"In all honestly Tigress, I don't. I believe that people should love no matter what, even if they are in love with the same sex, you should be able to be with anybody that makes you happy every day of your life," Viper stated with a deep sincere tone before gently pulling away from her felines head and looked her in those soft yellow eyes she loved as was Tigress.

"Because you're the person who makes me happy every day of my life, my little tiger lily," Viper stated with a soft smile on her face which made Tigress blush a little, as she always did when viper called her that. Though Tigress regained her composer and looked back at Viper.

"Thanks, you are to my little angel," Tigress stated with sweetest tone you could ever hear in your life. This made Viper chuckle a little, but then the two lovers began to slowly move toward each other's head and began to gently close their eyes for they did not need to see the awesomeness that was going to happen.

As in just a few seconds, Tigresses lips and Vipers lips had come smashing into one another, as the two began to kiss lovingly and sweetly. As Viper felt her sweet tigers lips press up against hers, she slowly slithered her body around Tigresses until she was completely wrapped around her lover and up to her height. This made Tigress smile, before she wrapped her warm tiger arms around Viper to pull her closer to her which made their kiss deepen. They continued to kiss lovingly for about 5 minutes until breaking away to get some air in their lungs and then laying on the bed smiling at each other.

"That sure was awesome my sweet," Tigress stated wrapping her arms tighter around Viper so that Viper was right next to her chest and could feel her soft beating heart beat with hers which made Viper be consumed with happiness.

"It sure was Tigress." Was all Viper said before completely cuddling up to her Tigress with warmness.

"No matter what they say Tigress, I will always be there for you to protect you and comfort you." Viper stated before letting her head rest in Tigresses warm chest which made Tigress smile lovingly at her now comfy snake.

"Me to Viper, I always will. I love you so much Viper," Tigress stated softly before kissing Viper gently on her forehead and snuggle against her with happiness. Viper then slowly opened her eyes a little and looked up at Tigress.

"I love you to Tigress, forever and always." Viper stated, as she and Tigress then exchanged one last loving kiss with one another before falling asleep in each other's arms.

And even though they still got bashed by other villages for their love, Viper and Tigress just ignored it, for they were happy with their loved one and nothing or no one was ever going to split them apart, and the only time they would be separated from one another is when hell freezes over.

**Well that's it for this one shot everybody and I hoped you liked it. This was originally going to be a song fic though I just can write song fics at all so I changed it and came up with this. Also I just wanted to try something new and nobody has ever really done this paring before I don't know why they are pretty cute together. But anyways there is also some news I have to say the reason I haven't been updating or posting is because I have been working on the next chapters for my stories as well as new one shots just wanted to let you guys know that. Oh and leave a review if you want to and please no hate on this couple or their love everybody has a right to love no matter what and besides this couple is pretty cool!**


End file.
